


Forbidddin love

by JIKUPAWZ



Category: mcyt
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29875278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JIKUPAWZ/pseuds/JIKUPAWZ
Summary: the love for was forbedfin and si the skepy and baboy halot was mad
Relationships: skephalo - Relationship
Comments: 11
Kudos: 18





	Forbidddin love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tbhyourelame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbhyourelame/gifts).



> pls

skapy and baboy halo was fsting for three years and so they wantede to have secxs. so skapy pulled iut his monter kock that was 6 feet long that hung out his pants and then murder baboy haylo with it becsuse it was so bug.

Callahan walk in and was like “ “ becaude hes mute but then he made the server crash cause he didnt wanna see that gay ass shit. so basicly he got back on the server and so was skapy and baby halo. 

then calhdrn started to speak for the first ever. “y.. y.. you guys are fags” he said and then skapy obliterate him with his mega mosnter cocks. 

Baboy hsli and skarpy has sex until hatche bob ninty for wals in and he was like “ooga booga” cuz his skin is like som dumb redneck hoe and the proceeded to call skapry the n word despite him being like idk from iraq 🇮🇶 

skapy destroy him with his mondter cock too and pute him in da pile if people. witch was callahan. 

Baby ehlo strated to get too loud so wibyr walked un and started playing “faggot” buy em es eye and then cald them fags cuz he s homephobz. he wasnt looking and skeppys monter cok whent up wilbur boypussy. it was throbbing but he dide 

so they get segzy again ans then puprelf walks in and then he letfs.

and then awesome dhude walks in and was like “can me and ponk have sex next to u” and then they were like ya so they did and skapy and brbbhaylo watcherd as sam pulled oht his like tentacle duck bec hes like a cripper or supmeyhimh and then he but fuck pomk and then he cumz and then has organsmz stil for 73 minutes.

then freddy fazbear walks in anf says fnaf will be real in 52 minutes 

~52 minutes later~   
fnaf is real and somewhrre a child is getting vored by a robot 

then skapy raps all the body and then callahan comes back to life and then whips put his raine deer cocsk and cills everyone cause its so long and girthey, and skapy and brb halo die too.


End file.
